


I Found You and You

by icandrawamoth



Series: I Love Rose Tico Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (maybe a little kind of?), F/F, F/M, Feelings, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You love him too.” It's the first thing Rose says to the girl she instantly knows is Rey when she wakes.





	I Found You and You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for I Love Rose Tico Week, day one "Rose ships." <333

“You love him too.”

It's the first thing Rose says to the girl she instantly knows is Rey when she wakes. The young Jedi is perched next to her on the bunk, watching across the hold where Finn and Poe are sitting at the table deep in conversation. Rose recognizes the look on Rey's face as an echo of what she's come to feel in her heart when she looks at the stormtrooper-turned-Rebel.

Rey turns back to look down at her, clearly startled. Her mouth works for a long moment as if she doesn't know what to say. Finally, she decides on, “You're awake. How do you feel?”

Rey holds out a hand, and Rose winces instinctively – then again, harder, as the movement jars her entire body. “Like I've been run over by an AT-AT,” she admits, “but don't change the subject.”

The girl hovering over her frowns, her hand still held over Rose. “I can feel where you're hurt, but I don't know how to heal you,” she admits. “I know Jedi are supposed to be able to...” She sighs and drops her hand to her lap. “And I'm not trying to change the subject.”

“So?”

Rey's lips quirk into a smile, and she glances over her shoulder at Finn. “Yeah. I mean, I've never been in love with anyone before...but I think I am with him.”

Seeing that wistful look on the Jedi's face, Rose can't help but feel a sort of warmth in her chest. Silently, she takes back every snarky word she'd said to Finn when he brought up Rey, every misplaced outlash of what she'd come to recognize as jealousy. How can she begrudge him the affection of someone who so clearly cares for him deeply in return?

“Me, too,” she says aloud. “He's an amazing guy. _The_ Finn.”

“ _The_ Finn,” Rey echoes with another smile. She touches Rose's hand. “I saw the way he took care of you while you were out. He refused to leave your side for the longest time. He cares for you.”

“He never stops talking about you,” Rose tells her. “I think he...might care for both of us.”

Rey's eyes widen slightly. “Do you think so?” She looks at Finn again, then back at Rose, considering.

Rose shrugs, and winces again. She lets herself imagine it: being allowed to love Finn, Finn still getting to love Rey, Rey loving Finn – and maybe she and Rey...?

The two of them lock eyes for a moment, and Rose seems to sense something in those deep brown orbs, some feeling of peace and hope. She's heard Jedi can see the future, and maybe Rey sees one for the three of them.

Before she can ask, there's a whoop from the other side of the room and scurrying feet, then Finn's precious face is pressing in close to hers.

“You're awake!”

Rey moves to step aside and give them room, but her hand is still on Rose's, and Rose grips her fingers, keeping her close.


End file.
